Substituted heterocycle fused gamma-carbolines are useful as agonists or antagonists of 5-HT2 receptors, particularly 5-HT2A and 5-HT2C receptors, in treating central nervous system disorders, including obesity, anxiety, depression, psychosis, schizophrenia, sleep disorders, sexual disorders, migraine, conditions associated with cephalic pain, social phobias, and gastrointestinal disorders such as dysfunction of the gastrointestinal tract motility.
Traditional methods for the preparation of enantiomerically pure substituted heterocycle fused gamma-carbolines involve Fischer indole cyclization of aryl hydrazine (e.g., dihydroquinoxalin-1-(2H)-amine, 2H-benzo[b][1,4]oxazin-4(3H)-amine or 2H-benzo[b][1,4]thiazin-4(3H)-amine) with suitably substituted cyclic ketones (e.g., piperidin-4-one) to afford tetracyclic indole compounds (e.g., 1,3,7,8,9,10-hexahydro-1H-pyrido-[3′,4′:4,5]-pyrrolo[1,2,3-de]quinoxaline) This indole core is then reduced to afford the cis or trans tetracyclic dihydroindole (i.e., cis or trans tetracyclic indoline) product, which requires exhaustive purification procedures such as chiral column chromatography to afford enantiomerically pure product. This method as a whole is inefficient because excess reagents and reaction intermediates are required to produce racemic products, wherein such product is purified at the final step to give a 25-50% yield at best. There is thus a need for a more efficient process to make enantiomerically pure substituted heterocycle fused gamma-carbolines.